


Dinner in the Wasteland

by Karolina98



Series: The Wasteland [1]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina98/pseuds/Karolina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Max returns to the citadel he gets five roots the size of his fist called 'plunkins' and a gallon of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner in the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me at 4 in the morning so.. enjoy.

The first time Max returns to the Citadel he gets five roots the size of his fist apparently called 'plunkins' and a gallon of water. The water is cold and cleaner and fresher than Max can remember ever having. The plunkins don't taste like much of anything and squeak slightly when he chews them. His belly is soon full.

They gave him his own room, but even with the safety of a door that locks he doesn't sleep very well.

The next morning he blinks at a renewed offering of another five plunkins and another gallon of water. He still has three plunkins and half a gallon left. He passes the plunkins to the first War Pup he encounters. He stays for five days, leaving after he's had a bath in the Vault's pool.

\-------------------------

The next time he returns to the Citadel he declines the offer of his own room and sleeps in Furiosa's office while she sleeps in the next room. He sleeps half-decent every other night and Furiosa wakes him when the ghosts get too loud.

The next morning they get two gallons of water, two small bottles of what turns out to be an extremely sour and somewhat bitter juice, six plunkins and a basket containing eight flat, salty cakes which apparently are made of plunkin meal and bean paste fried in snake-fat.

Max nearly chokes at the shock of the juice and Furiosa laughs at him. She carries her bottle around and takes swigs of it, apparently enjoying the taste. Max dumps it in his water and is surprised to find the combination tasty and refreshing.

The red-haired Wife, Capable, cuts her plunkins to pieces and soaks them in the juice. She shares her food with the starstruck, not-dead War Boy, who Max also sees handing out left-overs to War Pups and Wretched alike.

Max stays for 9 days, helps dig holes and move rocks on the Dag's instruction, fixes his car and gives himself the luxury of a bath three times.

\--------------------------

The third time he comes to the Citadel he's intercepted quite a ways off by a group of War Boys who no longer call themselves War Boys. He's taken to Toast, who takes his tribute; copper wiring, some hard to get spare parts and two angry chickens, off his hands.

He finds his way to Furiosa's couch on memory and lets himself in. She's out, and he sleeps like the dead till next morning.

Furiosa's wakes him from a distance and divides their rations. It exists of 4 plunkins, 6 cakes, one small round orange fruit, a handful of berries, a green vegetable the size of his forearm, two gallons of water, two bottles of juice and a small tin. The tin contains leafy things and tiny gritty bits and apparently if you pour boiling water over it, it makes a drink. Max strongly prefers his water cold.

He stays and helps fix pumps and cars. He goes on a patrol run and a trade run. He puts in his two cents regarding a pump to get the water up the rocks and not have people carry it up and he even helps Furiosa with some paperwork.

He sees more people and less Wretched. There're more Pups running around having forgone the skeletal paint, more laughing and shouting and one evening there's even music. He sees a lively trade between people exchanging fruits, vegetables and tins.

He stays for 36 days, and now that there are public pools, he bathes everyday.

\---------------------------------------------

Next, when he returns, it's no longer called the Citadel, but the Spires. He is again greeted by Toast who happily takes what he's brought, and updates him on all the news. He spends the rest of the day among people he knows, if not by name, then by sight.

In the evening he knocks on Furiosa's door. They share her meal and her water and later, her bed.

He wakes when small, chubby child runs in and jumps on her 'aunt Fury'. Turns out, all they get now is plunkins, water and a handful of pebbles. Angie, the little girl, excitedly explains that the pebbles can be exchanged for produce of choice at the store, and that she herself likes strawberries. Max can't help but smile and gives her one of his pebbles. It's not until he sees her high-five her Pup co-worker he realizes that these children have the best job in the whole city.

Furiosa smirks, hand him her bag of saved up pebbles and a 'shopping list' before going off to the garages.

Max finds the store dug deep into the earth, near the underground lake, where it's cold. He's overwhelmed at the sight of all the store has to offer, colourful fruits and vegetables, some cuts of meat and cured sausages, ready made portions of plunkin porridge or mush with nuts, cakes, eggs. Eggs. He is helped by an older Wretched, no, Worker, woman with only half a face, but a wide grin. She notes down exactly what he gets and looks suspiciously at him when he says he's getting supplies for Furiosa. It's not until Nux says it's okay, that the old woman gives him everything on the list.

Nux is hauling an large sack of goods back up to the rooms for all the sisters and excitedly chats about cars and patrols and the virtues of a cook named Ally (Of course she was here. Off course). Max is not entirely sure how long he stays, but he eats an egg everyday.

One day he's at the store and he looks at on of the pebbles. A memory from Before tell him is a rough diamond, the size of his thumbnail. It gets him two oranges and two seeded cakes after a hard bargain, and it makes him laugh. Ally, who is not only the cook, but also the Master of the Stores gives him a knowing smirk.

\-----------------

He doesn't have the peace to stay all the time, but he comes and goes regularly. He's like an unofficial Scavenger for the Spires.

At some point, when he's out in the desert, he catches a lizards and as he brings it to his mouth, a thought hits him. It's not very nice to eat, but eh, soon he'll go home. _Home_.


End file.
